The Runnaway A Jemi OneShot
by Saerahb
Summary: how two diffent peoeple from two different worlds can overcome their differences and live life together


**Demi's pov**  
**So quick run-down my name is Demretria Devonne Lovato.I prefer being called Demi.I go to Lake Monroe highschool.I just moved here with my family.I am a straight A student.I have learned quickly that Joe Jonas is the school's now we are in 6th period let's just say I am out of it today.**

**[a/n he is a really history teacher to at my school :)]:alright project time Selena and Nick,Nicole and James,Demetria and Joseph**  
**Demi:Demi and who?**  
**Joe:*smirks*me cupcake**  
**:alright your project is on each other**  
**Demi:how does this tie into history?**  
**:you will be finding out the other persons life and stuff like that now it will be due next friday*bell rings*class dismissed**  
**Demi:*quickly leaves***  
**Joe:hey wait up*follows her***  
**Demi:leave me alone*walks faster*  
Joe:No*grabs a hold of her arm*look I know you don't want to do this but we have to work together**  
**Demi:*jerks her arm out of his grip*since when do you care about school work?  
Joe:a guy can change can't he and besides if I don't pass my mother will kill me**  
**Demi:you're afraid of your mother?**  
**Joe:yes and if you tell anyone I will kill you**  
**Demi:ok so let me see I can somerise you right now...Jerk whimp annoying and a really pain in the butt who is afraid of his mother...goodbye*starts walking again***  
**Joe:whoa whoa whoa*goes after her*you got it all rong**  
**Demi:oh yeah I forgot a self serving wankface**  
**Joe:look with this attitude we won't get nowhere so met me at this address after school**

**Awhile later **

**Demi:*starts to walk home and Joe sees her***  
**Joe:need a lift?**  
**Demi:don't you have something else better to do?**  
**Joe:come on let me help you...were do you live?**  
**Demi:as if I would tell you creep **  
**Joe:come on get in**  
**Demi:why should I?**  
**Joe:why should a pretty girl like you have to walk home?**  
**Demi:fine*gets into the car***  
**Joe:*drives to his house*  
Demi:I thought you said you were going to take me home**  
**Joe:serriously the sooner we finish this stupid proget the sooner I will be out of your life **

**The go inside**

**Joe:mom I'm home**  
**Denise:*smiles*and who is your friend?**  
**Joe:this is Demi mom she's here to work on a project for history**  
**Denise:alright behave while I go get you two a snack*leaves***  
**Demi:let's get this over with**  
**Joe:alright what do you want to know**  
**Demi:heck if I care tell me anything**  
**Denise:*comes back in*smoked salmon with dill**  
**Demi:this is a snack?*eats some***  
**Joe:thanks mom**  
**Denise:welcome*smiles*behave*leaves*  
Joe:so as you can tell I'm rich my dad is a music producer I have an older brother named Kevin who is married and I really wish I would have just a normal life you know without all the money**  
**Demi:trust me being "normal" isn't as fun as one may think*looks at the clock*crap I gotta go...I'm sorry*leaves)**

**Joe's pov**  
**She left and as stackerish as this may seem I followed foot that is she would have noticed if there was a car following went into this ally and back into this rundown the house looked like could someone live in a place like went into this really small rundown was one of the worst ones on the block.I went up to the door and knocked lightly.I heard a female voice yell at some people then a little girl opened the door.**

**?:Maddie who is it?...Joe?how'd you-**  
**Joe:is this were you live?**  
**Demi:maddie go back inside please**  
**Maddie:*runs back into the small house***  
**Demi:why are you here?**  
**Joe:you just left without really any good reason**  
**Demi:so you just followed me?  
Joe:yeah kinda...is she your sister?**  
**Demi:foster sister I'm a foster kid*looks down***  
**Joe:hey*lifts up her chin*that's nothing to be ashamed about it's sweat**  
**Demi:why do you even care?**  
**Joe:you've changed me**  
**Demi:*laughs alittle*yeah right**  
**Joe:no really **  
**little boy:Demsy nikky says dinners ready**  
**Demi:ok I'll be in in a minute**  
**little boy:otay*runs off***  
**Joe:so how many are you?**  
**Demi:I am this oldest the there is Destiny Taylor and Nicole then there is three littler ones Maddie,Frankie,and Mary**  
**Joe:wow**  
**Demi:yeah It's hard at times but we all pitch in to help us older kids all have jobs Nicole normally stays behind to help the littler ones**  
**Joe:I never knew-**  
**Demi:no one does and I would like to keep that a secret**  
**Joe:why there is nothing to hide you should be proud those kids look up to you**  
**Nicole:Demi time to come in...I didn't know we had a quest**  
**Joe:hey I'm Joe**  
**Nicole:will you be staying for dinner?**  
**Joe:nah I have to get home**  
**Nicole:well I would hope to see you again sometime soon*leaves***  
**Demi:I'm sorry about my family but do you really have to go?  
Joe:yeah my mom would freak if she knew I was gone**  
**Demi:oh...**  
**Joe:I'm sorry**

**Demi's pov**  
**I finished off senior year and after that day I never saw Joseph tell the truth I kinda miss that I heard he had moved to Spain to start his life on the other hand I finaly left that life and moved on.I moved back to my home town and I ever found my out they never wanted to give me 's just they couldn't saport me finacualy.I even found out I have a real I turned 20 I took after my foster mother.I loved kids so much I became a foster day I hope to find Joe knows what the future my hold for me.**


End file.
